Un Pétale de Lotus
by Ryoka Nemuri
Summary: UA. Shaka est au lycée, mais... Disons que tout ne se passera pas comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

Shaka se redressa péniblement. Lentement, il déplia ses membres endoloris par la crispation et les coups reçus. Une fois de nouveau sur pieds, il épousseta son pantalon. Il espérait qu _'ils_ ne reviendraient pas.

Il rentra chez lui l'air de rien, ne prêtant aucune attention aux nombreux bleus et coupures qui parsemaient sa peau. Il passa la porte, sa mère n'était pas rentrée. Shaka en profita pour se changer, et un rapide regard dans le miroir lui apprit que son oeil déjà douloureux tournait au violacé. Il en était à se désinfecter la joue, quand une tête blonde passa par l'embrasure de la porte:

-Shaka ? Je suis rentrée.

-Bonsoir maman.

Zut. Sa mère avait remarqué.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?! Tu t'es encore battu !

-Ce n'est rien.

Sa mère allait le sermonner avant de continuer à désinfecter ses plaies, mais son téléphone sonna. Un instant, Shaka se crut sauvé. Cependant, elle raccrocha directement avant de se saisir de pansements. Elle s'occupa de toutes les plaies de son fils avec sa douceur habituelle, et quand ce fut fini, elle prit le visage de Shaka dans ses mains.

Lui, il aimait que sa mère fasse ça. Il adorait ses mains blanches et fraîches. Et elle le regarda, l'un et l'autre se perdant dans leurs regards identiques.

-Shaka... Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, susurra t-elle.

-Tout va bien.

-Arrête de me mentir. Je le sais.

-Une dispute qui a dégénéré. Ca arrive souvent tu sais.

Elle ne demanda pas plus de détails mais ne semblait pas franchement convaincue. Elle partit dans la cuisine pendant que Shaka allait s'installer au salon. La soirée se passa en silence, dans un silence confortable qui leur allait à tous les deux. Après le repas, sa mère vint le voir dans sa chambre.

-Il est déjà tard, je vais me coucher. A demain mon grand. Et si jamais tu as un souci, parles-en à maman, d'accord ?

-Oui maman. Bonne nuit !

Une fois seul et sûr que sa mère ne viendrait plus le voir, il s'autorisa à poser sa tête douloureuse sur les oreillers. Des larmes se mirent à couler malgré lui.

 _Ben alors le blondinet ? T'as peur ?_

 _La fillette a peur ? Elle va appeler sa maman ?_

 _Je... Je ne suis pas une fille._

 _Me fais pas rire toi. Shaka c'est un nom de meuf. Et pis t'as vu ta gueule d'angelot franchement, si t'es pas une fille je sais pas ce que t'es._

-Arrêtez !

Shaka se redressa, haletant. Il s'était endormi, et avait crié dans son sommeil. Sa mère arriva, catastrophée et bien réveillée.

-Shaka ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Maman... Oui, je vais bien. Juste un mauvais rêve, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Si ce n'est rien de grave, tu peux me le raconter ?

Sa mère venait de le coincer en beauté là.

-J'ai rêvé que tout disparaissait, mentit-il effrontément.

Sa mère sourit, puis dégagea la frange de son fils pour toucher le point de vie qu'il portait au front.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela mon grand. Ca n'est pas près d'arriver. Tu ne veux pas qu'on coupe tes cheveux ? Ils sont vraiment très longs.

Shaka eut un pincement au coeur en entendant sa mère dit cela. Elle aussi le prenait pour une fille ? A tout bien réfléchir, les cheveux jusqu'à la taille ce n'était pas vraiment masculin mais bon...

-Non, je les aime bien comme ça. Et toi aussi tu as les cheveux très longs. Retourne dormir maman, je vais mieux.

-Sûr ?

-Oui.

-Alors bonne fin de nuit mon grand.

-Bonne nuit maman.

Le lendemain matin, quand Shaka passa le portail du lycée, un élève vint à sa rencontre. C'était Mû Lhakpa, son meilleur et à peu près seul ami. Il était aussi grand que lui, avait de grands yeux vert jade et de très longs cheveux lilas. Deux points rouges lui faisaient office de sourcils, une particularité de son pays disait-il. Il était venu du Tibet avec sa famille au Japon, pratiquait aussi le bouddhisme et parlait hindi. Shaka par son père avait appris à le parler et à l'écrire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Mû connaissait ce langage mais cela lui importait peu.

-Bonjour Shaka ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour Mû, je vais bien merci. Et toi ?

-Mais oui ! Prêt pour l'interro de maths ?

-On va dire que oui !

Les deux compères étaient en pleine discussion quand deux autres lycéens parurent. L'un d'eux avait de courts cheveux blancs et l'autre des cheveux turquoise mi-longs. D'instinct, Shaka rentra la tête.

-Salut la fillette, fit le premier à l'attention de Shaka. Toujours une gueule d'ange à ce que je vois.

-Bonjour Angelo, répondit Mû. Toujours aussi pitoyable à ce que je vois.

Aphrodite, le garçon aux cheveux bleus, empoigna le tibétain par la cravate.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a monsieur Gomette ? Il veut une correction aussi ?!

-Je ne rentrerai pas dans votre jeu bande de minables.

Aphrodite le regarda un instant puis le relâcha. Les deux s'éloignèrent en lançant :

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre les tapettes !

Puis Mû se retourna vers Shaka, qui avait baissé la tête et semblait terrorisé. Mû allait parler, mais la sonnerie retentit et ils partirent en cours. Shaka tenta d'ignorer les autres personnes de sa classe qui se payaient sa tête pour se concentrer sur la leçon.

Les cours passèrent de la manière la plus banale qui soit pour Shaka. c'est-à-dire entre les leçons et les moqueries d'Angelo, d'Aphrodite et de quelques autres.

Mû étant parti en catastrophe, Shaka allait rentrer seul quand un coup le fit vaciller. Il tomba à terre, et reçut un pied dans les gencives. Une pluie de violence s'abattit sur lui, assortie d'une flopée de jurons.

-Fille !

-Tapette !

-Bouffeur de curry !

-Travelo !

Shaka profita d'une courte accalmie pour se relever et prendre les jambes à son cou. Il courut jusqu'à les semer, s'arrêta pour reprendre haleine et soigner son apparence. Heureusement pour lui il n'avait rien au visage, au moins sa mère ne s'inquiétera pas. Il repartit d'un pas bien plus calme. Près de chez lui, il aperçut Aphrodite qui semblait chercher quelqu'un. Il passa LR plus discrètement possible et ferma la porte derrière lui en soupirant. Le jeune homme fut assailli par une odeur de curry et de la musique indienne. Sa mère parut, le salua et sembla le scruter quelques instants.

-Maman ? Pourquoi tant d'agitation ?

Elle eut un air attristé l'espace d'une seconde.

-L'anniversaire de ton père, c'est aujourd'hui.

-Oh. J'avais oublié.

Le père de Shaka était mort il y a quelques années d'une maladie incurable. Originaire d'Inde, il avait émigré au Japon avec sa femme (qui elle est européenne d'où les cheveux blonds, lui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus brun) suite à la naissance de Shaka. Le jeune garçon grandit donc au Japon, baigné dans la culture de son père. Mais il finit par tomber malade et mourir peu après.

Depuis, la mère de Shaka commémorait les anniversaires de naissance et de décès de son défunt mari, avec le frère de ce dernier et son fils.

-Shaka ! Mon neveu ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour oncle Shijima ! Bien, et toi ?

-Bien, oui ! Quel beau jeune homme tu deviens !

-Si on oublie mes cheveux longs, oui...

-Mais ça te va si bien !

Ce fut une belle soirée pour Shaka, mélange de regrets et de joie.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaka, donc, était harcelé par ses camarades de classe à cause de son apparence et de ses origines. Et cela pouvait aller loin, ses harceleurs pouvaient parfois même le frapper à la fin des cours, même si il n'avait rien fait qui le mériterait. Sa mère ne savait rien, quand il rentrait blessé il trouvait un mensonge crédible. Mû n'avait jamais vu grand-chose mais trouvait ça louche. Il était rare qu'il rentre avec Shaka, et il n'avait jamais été témoin de violences physiques sur son ami. Et son ami ne lui disait rien de toute manière.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un jour qu'Angelo avait attrapé Shaka à la sortie, cela partit trop loin, et il lui fit vraiment mal.

Notre pauvre hindou rentra donc chez lui ce soir-là, plus mort que vif. Quand sa mère le vit ainsi, elle en fut épouvantée. Il avait les cheveux emmêlés, son œil gonflait très vite, il portait de nombreuses entailles sur les joues, et un filet de sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres enflées et violacées. Son bras gauche pendait lamentablement le long de son corps. Livide, elle se précipita sur lui et l'entraîna à sa suite par son bras valide. Elle sentit son coeur rater un battement quand Shaka s'écroula à moitié sur elle. Les mains tremblantes, elle le mit assis et défit la chemise du jeune homme. Un hoquet la secoua; la peau si pâle de Shaka était bleuie de coups plus ou moins récents, surtout sur les côtes. Quelques entailles sanglantes marquaient sa clavicule. Elle essaya de lui relever le bras, un gémissement de douleur échappa à son fils.

Elle ne laissa même pas Shaka s'expliquer. Elle le rhabilla, l'emmena dans la voiture, et direction les urgences. Elle lui fit des reproches pendant tout le trajet, auxquels Shaka à moitié sonné ne répondait pas. Sa mère n'arrêta qu'une fois arrivés. Shaka fut pris en charge assez rapidement.

\- Madame Mahiato Leiyaa ?, appela le docteur.

-Oui ? Comment va Shaka ?!

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Là, asseyez-vous. Shaka a été victime de coups très violents, il aurait été pris dans une dispute de délinquants.

-Oui, mais mon fils ? Dites-moi comment va mon fils !

-Ce sont pour la plupart des plaies superficielles, mais...

-Mais ?

-Son bras est blessé, il en a pour deux semaines de plâtre, et ses côtes sont légèrement fragilisées. Le reste n'est que purement superficiel, il aura un bel oeil au bord noir.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Oui. Mais nous allons le garder jusqu'à demain matin. Pas d'école pour lui demain.

-Bien.

Le lendemain, Shaka ressortit plâtré avec sa mère de l'hôpital, et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Mme Mahiato tenta de l'interroger, en vain. Mû passa chez eux pour ramener ses notes et prendre des nouvelles. Shaka lui sembla absent, en retrait. Il ne répondait pas non plus à ses questions, il se contentait de coller son front à celui du tibétain pour chercher un peu de réconfort disait-il. Avant de partir, Mû lui dit simplement:

-Si Angelo va trop loin, fais-le moi savoir, d'accord ?

Shaka n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son ami avait déjà filé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux lilas avait un don pour déceler les malaises chez les gens. Et s'il restait discret, Shaka savait que son ami avait quelques soupçons. Mû était perspicace, tout en finesse de réflexion. Il avait compris que Shaka avait un souci majeur avec le jeune albinos.

Ses camarades qui étaient gentils avec lui s'étaient vraiment inquiété, comme par exemple Aiolia et Milo. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Shaka se contentait de servir le même mensonge à tout le monde, il disait avoir été pris dans une dispute délinquante. Et heureusement pour lui, ses camarades étaient serviables.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble Shaka ? Si ta mère ne vient pas aujourd'hui...

-Merci Aiolia, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne veux pas te gêner.

-Tu habites sur mon chemin, ça ne me gêne pas ! En plus Mû sera rassuré de te voir rentrer accompagné. Et puis regarde comme tu douilles avec ton sac ! Je vais t'aider !

-Merci Aiolia.

Shaka eut l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Aiolia. Il était moins calme que Mû, mais ce tempérament lui plaisait.

-On est arrivés, merci Aiolia.

-A ton service vieux !

-Tu veux entrer cinq minutes ?

-C'est gentil, mais non ! Je dois me dépêcher. A demain !

-A demain.

Il fit un pas, puis se retourna. La lueur sympathique de ses yeux était teintée d'animosité.

-Et Shaka. Si la bande de racailles du lycée te cherche des crosses, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

-Oui.

Shaka rentra, estomaqué. Cela se voyait tant que ça qu'Angelo le terrorisait ? Et lui n'osait rien dire, oh non, il avait trop peur des représailles. Mais conformément aux enseignements de ses parents, il pensait que personne n'était foncièrement mauvais. Et voir la mine choquée qu'Angelo avait eue en voyant son bras plâtré le confortait dans cette idée... Pour lui le lycéen pouvait encore changer et se repentir, même si Shaka n'était pas certain de lui pardonner un jour.

Mais la question restait entière.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tant d'acharnement sur sa personne ?


	3. Chapter 3

-Shakaaa~ Viens voir ici gueule d'ange~ Je sais que tu es là !

Shaka retint sa respiration. Il n'était pas là, il n'était pas là…

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Angelo tambourinait à la porte de la salle de classe. Il avait coursé Shaka qui s'y était enfermé.

Son bras fraîchement déplâtré lui faisait mal tant il serrait les poings, il allait faire une crise de nerfs. Angelo semblait sur le point de défoncer la porte. Et l'Hindou savait que quand ça arriverait, il n'aurait aucune chance. Il voulait prévenir Mû ou Aiolia, mais il n'avait pas son téléphone, et s'il criait Angelo serait sûr qu'il était là. Shaka se laissa glisser sur le sol, mais libérer le passage était une mauvaise idée. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage hargneux de son harceleur en titre.

-Alors Shaka ? Content de me voir ? Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas parlé ! Toi et moi on va bien s'amu-

Angelo alla s'effondrer sur le blond. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus venait de l'assommer avec un manuel qu'elle tenait encore levé. Fébrile, elle s'empressa auprès de Shaka.

-Shaka ! Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Saga ? Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Merci d'être venue.

-Mais c'est normal ! Je passais dans le couloir et je l'ai vu entrer ici en t'appelant. Le frère d'Aiolos m'avait dit de garder un œil sur toi.

-Le frère… D'Aiolos ?

-Oui, Aiolia ! Il m'a dit qu'il se méfiait.

Shaka regarda Saga. C'était une jeune fille en dernière année, avec de longs cheveux marine et des yeux verts. C'était la petite amie d'Aiolos, le grand frère d'Aiolia. Mais si, vous savez, celui qui ressemble à un vieux Rambo des montagnes !

Ne tarda pas à rappliquer Kanon, le jumeau de la jeune fille, accompagné de Mû et Aiolia.

Aiolia et Kanon avaient compris ce qu'Angelo avait essayé de faire, donc ils n'essayèrent même pas de se retenir. Ils s'approchèrent de l'évanoui et lui martelèrent les côtes de coups de pieds. C'est Mû qui les stoppa.

-Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est bête que vous devez en faire autant.

-Mais Shaka, intervint Saga. Tu ne penses pas t'en tirer si bien que ça ?

Ils laissèrent Angelo par terre, qui ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt (la jumelle avait de la force), et s'installèrent tous autour de Shaka. Le jeune homme eut peur que ses amis aient retourné leur veste, mais l'heure était simplement aux explications.

-Angelo te harcèle donc vraiment ! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

-Je ne veux ennuyer personne avec des idioties pareilles.

-Mais ce ne sont pas des idioties !, explosa Aiolia. C'est grave, merde ! Il y a des élèves qui se suicident pour ça,et…

-S'il vous plaît, ne le dites pas à ma mère…

-Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès !?, s'écria Kanon. Il FAUT que ta mère soit au courant ! Il FAUT que des adultes le sachent !

-Ma mère est déjà assez angoissée avec son travail, on ne va pas en rajouter. Essayons de raisonner Angelo nous-mêmes. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, là on pourra aller voir des adultes.

-C'est raisonnable, réfléchit Saga. Mû, qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est une bonne alternative.

-Mais on ne peut pas faire ça !, protesta le jumeau avec véhémence.

-Je ne suis pas forcément pour non plus, mais ça peut marcher, expliqua Saga.

-Et au pire, Aiolia, Milo, Aiolos et moi on le tabasse, fit Kanon. Ouah, Shaka, mais pourquoi tu pleures ? T'as mal ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je suis heureux d'avoir quelques bons camarades !

-C'est normal, patate.

* * *

Quand la femme de ménage passa dans les salles, elle poussa un cri en voyant un jeune homme évanoui à terre.

-Mais je le connais lui ! C'est le petit Angelo !

La femme attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Aphrodite. Car oui, la mère d'Aphrodite n'est autre qu'une des dames de service du lycée.

-Maman ?

-Aphrodite ! J'ai trouvé ton ami Angelo évanoui dans une salle du dernier étage !

-Il n'a pas l'air d'aller trop mal ? Je vais prévenir ses parents, ils se font un sang d'encre !

-Il a juste l'air sonné.

-J'arrive !

* * *

En rentrant, Shaka ne regardait pas où il allait, donc il finit par se cogner dans une jeune fille qui passait par là.

-Désolé, je...

-Non, ce n'est r-... Mais tu es le camarade de classe d'Angelo ! Shaka, c'est ça ?

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous connaissez Angelo ?

-Un peu que je le connais ! C'est mon frère ! Tu te souviens de Marcelina ?

-Oui ?

-Ben c'est moi !

Shaka considéra un instant la jeune fille, ahuri. De grande taille, des cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus. La soeur d'Angelo dans toute sa splendeur.

-Ça faisait longtemps ! Que devient mon frangin ? Il ne fait pas de bêtises ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il devient ? Il est violent.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

-Suis-moi.

Shaka ne pensa même pas à se méfier de Marcelina, la gentille jeune fille qu'il connait depuis l'enfance. Il la suivit jusqu'à un immeuble. Elle introduisit sa clé dans une serrure et les fit entrer dans un petit appartement.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

-Nous devons parler, Shaka. Je suis partie, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mon frère depuis trois ans.

Marcelina lui raconta longuement la vie qu'elle avait eue chez ses parents, et celle qu'Angelo devait sûrement avoir. Pendant toute la durée du récit, Shaka garda les yeux écarquillés.

Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite déboulait comme une flèche dans les couloirs, et manqua de tomber sur sa mère à genoux auprès de son camarade.

-Te voilà fils ! Tu as prévenu ses parents ?

-Oui, comment va t-il ?

-Il commence à remuer un peu.

Angelo s'agita dans son inconscience puis finit par revenir à lui. Il papillonna des paupières :

-Saga... Aphro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Que s'est-il passé ? Réponds Angelo !

-Eh bien, euh... Je cherchais gueule d'ange et quand je l'ai trouvé, une fille est arrivée et m'a foutu un coup. Tu sais, Saga, la meuf d'Aiolos.

-Ah d'accord, fit la mère d'Aphrodite, pas plus étonnée que ça. Bon, on va te ramener chez tes parents.

Le regard d'Angelo se fit suppliant.

-Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me ramenez pas chez moi !

-Et pourquoi donc jeune homme ?

-Je... Je suis en froid avec mes parents... J'ai eu une grosse dispute avec eux.

-Maman, intervint Aphrodite. Il peut rester à la maison pour ce soir ?

-Bon, allez... C'est d'accord. Rentrez à la maison, je finis mon service et je reviens.

-Merci beaucoup madame.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Je tenais à remercier Tertan-tan de sa review ^^ Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, je trouve qu'on ne parle pas assez de ce sujet. C'est sûr que avec l'univers de Saint Seiya c'est un peu nul, mais j'y tiens ! Merci de tes compliments et de ton soutien, j'espère que la suite te plaira également :3_**

* * *

Angelo et Aphrodite rentrèrent donc chez ce dernier, en discutant de Saga.

-Cette fille-là, je la retiens, disait Angelo. J'ai bien envie de la tabasser.

-N'y penses même pas, ricana Aphrodite. Elle sait se défendre, et son mec est plutôt fort aussi.

-Ouais, je sais, sans oublier son frère... Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de l'attraper.

-T'as mal aux côtes Angelo ?

-Ouais, comme si on m'avait mis des coups de pieds...

De son côté, Shaka s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, assez ébranlé par ce que lui avait raconté Marcelina.

-Rentre bien, Shaka. Je suis désolée, il m'est impossible de prendre contact avec mon frère.

-Merci. Pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne connais pas son numéro de téléphone, et toi non plus je suppose. De plus, il ne faut pas que mes parents me voient.

-Je comprends. Au revoir Marcelina, à une prochaine fois je l'espère.

-Oui.

Shaka prit congé de Marcelina. Dans la rue, il aperçut un jeune homme appuyé à une façade, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Et Shaka eut l'impression étrange que c'était lui l'attendu. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de reconnaître de loin ce visage qui ne lui revenait pas. Des cheveux bleus foncés et très bouclés portés jusqu'aux épaules, l'uniforme du lycée sur le dos, sans cravate.

L'inconnu tourna la tête, et se mit à agiter le bras en l'apercevant.

-Youhou ! Shaka !

Il courut jusqu'au blond. L'indien le reconnut vaguement, mais ne se souvenait pas de son prénom.

-Ça va ? C'est Milo, tu te souviens de moi ?

-Euh, oui... Je me souviens de toi.

Ah oui voilà, Milo. L'ami d'Aiolia un peu malade mental, qui l'aidait à ouvrir son casier quand il était plâtré. Celui qui passe son temps à courir après Camus , le fils du professeur de littérature classique, au grand dam de monsieur Dégel Deverseau.

-Je venais pour quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi donc ?

-C'est bien Angelo qui essaie de te faire du tort ?

-Je... Euh, oui. Aiolia t'en a parlé ?

-C'est Kanon qui m'a sorti toute l'affaire. (Son expression se durcit un peu plus) Je venais te dire... Méfie-toi.

-Me méfier de quoi ?

-Angelo n'est pas tout seul. Il a Aphrodite, mais aussi quelques autres personnes, en dernière année notamment. Si tu tentes quelque chose, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Et s'il veut te faire du mal, il peut demander à d'autres personnes... Sérieusement Shaka, ne sors plus sans ton téléphone.

-Merci du conseil.

-Et aussi ! Fais attention à Mû.

-Mû ? Pourquoi ?

-Il est bien plus inquiet qu'il ne le dit, le petit mouton.

Shaka tiqua au surnom, puis cela lui revint. Mû avait une épaisse tignasse bouclée quand ils étaient enfants, ce qui lui avait valu cette appellation. Mais vu l'entêtement du jeune homme, petit bélier serait plus approprié.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit beaucoup plus inquiet que les autres.

Milo eut le sourire de ceux qui ont compris beaucoup de choses, puis il le salua avant de tourner les talons.

Shaka se remit donc en route vers chez lui. Au bout d'un moment, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna: Un grand blond à mono sourcil lui faisait face, et il levait son autre main pour le frapper.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à encaisser le coup. C'était des personnes comme lui, dont Milo avait dit de se méfier ? Des lâches, qui iraient jusqu'à l'agresser dans la rue ?

Rien ne vint, à part un bruit sourd. Bordel, c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on tentait de l'agresser, et la deuxième fois qu'on le sauvait ! Il ouvrit timidement un oeil, et acheva d'ouvrir les deux en voyant sa mère attraper son agresseur par le col. Elle lui mit une paire de baffes en le couvrant d'imprécations. Shaka ne l'avait jamais vue insulter quelqu'un. Quand elle en eut fini, elle attrapa son fils par la manche pour rentrer.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

-Je rentrais du travail, j'ai fini beaucoup plus tôt aujourd'hui. Et heureusement que j'étais là ! Tu as vu ce qu'il allait faire ce... Ce...

-Je sais maman. Tu vois, c'est ce genre de personnes qu'il m'arrive de croiser quand je rentre tard. Enfin, depuis que je me suis cassé le bras, Aiolia rentre avec moi le soir, donc il les remet à leur place. Mais aujourd'hui il a dû partir vite.

-Je vois.

En rentrant, Shaka envoya un message à Aiolia pour l'informer du petit incident, et appela Mû.

* * *

-Mais où est-il passé ce petit imbécile !, clama un homme, une bouteille à demi-vidée à la main.

L'air passablement énervé, il arpentait le séjour.

-Calme-toi, tempéra une femme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il n'oserait pas fuguer, il sait ce qui l'attend s'il le fait.

Un sourire quelque peu sadique étira les lèvres de l'homme.

-Tu as raison... Et s'il ne revient pas avant demain soir, je vais m'en donner à coeur joie...

Le téléphone sonna, et la femme reprit en un clin d'oeil un air doux et aimable.

-Mme Matsumoto, j'écoute ?

-Bonsoir madame, je suis la mère d'Aphrodite. Cela vous gêne t-il qu'Angelo passa la nuit chez nous ?

-Pas le moins du monde, minauda Mme Matsumoto. J'espère qu'il s'amusera bien.

-Merci madame, bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi.

Une expression de sadisme pur tordit les traits de la mère d'Angelo. Elle n'allait pas le rater, ce gamin. Qui a dit qu'elle l'aimait, d'abord ?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merci à Tertan-tan pour sa review ! Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que les parents d'Angelo vont en prendre plein les dents ^^' C'est ce que vous voulez tous, et vous avez bien raison XD  
_**

 ** _Blague à part, j'ai fait quelques dessins pour illustrer les personnages tels que je me les imagine dans la fic, les liens sont sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse (ne jugez pas la qualité de la photo, merci ^^'). J'en ferais d'autres des personnages principaux d'ici peu ^^  
_**

* * *

 _-Eh bien, Marcelina, quel est le problème ?_

 _La demoiselle prit une longue inspiration._

 _-Mes parents... Ont eu deux enfants, mais c'était plus par devoir qu'autre chose._

 _-Je... C'est-à-dire ?_

 _-Mes parents sont un peu dérangés mentalement. Mon père est alcoolique et un peu parano. Quant à ma mère... Ils lui ont diagnostiqué une légère schizophrénie. Ils nous l'ont déjà dit, si cela n'avait pas été si important pour nos grands-parents, on ne serait pas là. Et tu m'as raconté ce qu'Angelo te fait._

 _-Oui. Je suis désolé Marcelina._

 _-Tu n'y peux rien. Je me demande si Angelo n'est pas quelque peu... dérangé lui aussi. Peut-être que ma mère l'a fait virer schizo, ou totalement sadique._

 _-Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de lui parler à la sortie des cours ?_

 _Les poings de la japonaise se serrèrent._

 _-Nos parents nous imposent de ne pas traîner après les cours. Et si on rentre trop tard, on sait ce qui nous attend..._

 _-Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

 _-Quand on était enfants, notre père nous frappait quand il buvait trop. Notre mère ne disait rien, mais cela semblait l'amuser de le voir nous frapper. Elle avait toujours cette expression sadique, avec un rictus qui ne relevait qu'un seul coin de sa bouche. Et quand il a fini par sombrer dans l'alcoolisme, elle s'est mise aussi à nous frapper._

 _-Navré._

 _Elle releva une de ses manches sur une vieille cicatrice qui remontait son avant-bras._

 _-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mes parents sont des connards, je n'ai plus peur de l'affirmer haut et fort. Et je tirerai mon frère de là._

 _-Je suis désolé de te le dire, Marcelina, mais... Mes amis sont vraiment haineux envers ton frère, il m'a déjà mis dans de sacré états. Je peux t'aider à traîner tes parents en justice, mais dans ce cas Angelo ira aussi._

 _-Je comprends parfaitement._

Shaka ouvrit les yeux. Même en dormant, il pensait à ce que lui avait dit et montré Marcelina. Légèrement boudeur, il s'extirpa des draps et se rendit sur le balcon du salon pour prendre l'air. Hors de question de gâcher son samedi.

-Tiens ! Mais c'est le p'tit Shaka !

Le susnommé sursauta, avant de voir sur le balcon voisin la stature imposante et le sourire franc de leur voisin, Aldébaran. Il jardinait toujours au saut du lit. (Mais qui aurait l'idée de jardiner sur son balcon, le matin qui plus est, je vous demande un peu ?) C'était le voisin de palier, un peu pataud, mais gentil comme un gros nounours malgré ses cent-trente kilos bien tassés. Les deux papotèrent gaiement pendant une bonne petite demie-heure, avant qu'Aldébaran ne rentre. Shaka ne tarda pas non plus.

Le bruit de la sonnette le fit sursauter. Il alla ouvrir. Les deux ténébreux de la classe, ceux dont on ne devinait pas les pensées.

Camus Deverseau en personne, accompagné de Shura Gomèz.

-Bonjour vous deux !

-Bonjour Shaka, répondit Camus.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Il nous faudrait le manuel d'histoire. Peux-tu nous le prêter je te prie ? Nous avions prêté les nôtres au professeur.

-Bien sûr, oui ! Restez donc un peu, nous pourrons faire les exercices ensemble ! Je ne les ai pas terminés.

Les deux se regardèrent un court instant avant de hocher la tête. Ils entrèrent, et Shaka commença à s'affairer dans le salon.

-Milo risque de débarquer à tout moment par contre. Il voulait passer aujourd'hui.

Les yeux noirs de Shura s'allumèrent un instant. Il n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début. C'était un élève plutôt taciturne, ancien ami d'Aphrodite et qui ne parlait jamais pour rien, et en ce point il rejoignait Camus Deverseau. De courts cheveux noirs assez hirsutes, des yeux étroits, l'air sévère. Les trois s'entendaient assez bien, et ne jugeaient pas Shaka, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant une bonne heure, expédiant avec les exercices d'histoire les devoirs de toute la semaine, dans un silence confortable, entrecoupé de remarques constructives sur ce qu'il fallait faire ou le choix de la réponse. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit sourd sur le palier. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller voir, deux tornades aux cheveux bleus firent leur apparition dans le couloir.

-C'est nous !, s'écria Milo.

Skaka eut l'impression que la mâchoire de Camus allait toucher le sol quand une femme arriva derrière son ami. Elle lui semblait un peu psychopathe, bien que fière. Elle considéra le littéraire un instant, l'air pensif, avant de se décider.

-Mon ange !, brailla t-elle finalement en se jetant dans les bras de Camus, sous les rires de Milo. Préviens maman avant de sortir ! J'ai eu si peur ! Heureusement que j'ai croisé Milo dans la rue !

-Pardon.

-Attends Camus, grimaça Shura. C'est... Ta mère ?

-Eh oui.

-Mais oui Shura ! C'est mon petit Camunounet chéri à sa maman d'amour ! Mon bébé en sucre d'orge rose ! Mon lapin bleu ! Mon ange des glaces !

-Maman, stop, s'il te...

Pour le pauvre hispanique, on avait atteint le summum de l'incongruité. C'est sûr que de voir Mme Kardia Mòlis Deverseau, la très respectable et stricte professeure de biologie, débouler dans un appartement et prendre son fils tout contre elle, ça avait de quoi choquer. Mais y ajouter des surnoms pareils, là c'était une hallucination, obligé... Shaka de son côté tombait des nues. Autant Camus ressemblait à son père, mais Kardia lui faisait plus penser à Milo. Du moins, dans les catégories "chiot frétillant" et "légère maladie mentale"...

-Et j'ai ramené ton Milo chéri mon coeur !

-Oui maman... Et si tu retournais à la maison ?

-Mais voui mon ange, je te laisse avec tes amis ! Ne rentre pas trop tard hein ? Prenez soin de mon petit Camus s'il vous plaît !

Quelques milliers de câlinous plus tard, Kardia était partie, laissant dans la bouche des adolescents un goût pour le moins amer. A peu près remis de cette expérience assez troublante, ils s'adonnèrent à plusieurs activités, toujours en squattant chez Shaka.

-Shaka...

-Oui ?

-Le mec d'hier, je crois que je le connais.

-Ah bon ? Qui cela serait ?

-Un type d'un autre lycée. Ma cousine Sonia est dans sa classe.

-Ah, et c'est ?

-Un certain type du nom de Rhadamanthe.

* * *

-T'es sûr que c'est ici ?

-Mais oui.

-Bon bah... On toque ?

-Vas-y. J'espère juste qu'il est là. Et qu'il est _seul._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lisez cette note, s'il vous plaît._**

 ** _Je tenais à remercier les reviewers de cette fic. C'est vous qui me faites continuer, car en ce moment c'est assez compliqué. Avant de publier ce chapitre, je me suis dit: "Arrête le massacre, c'est nul." . Et si je ne stoppe pas l'histoire, c'est parce que vous me dites l'aimer, et je veux que vous en voyiez le bout. Je remercie également sagadesgemeaux et Valyndra pour leur aide._**

 ** _Merci de tout coeur._**

* * *

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

-Attendez-moi, fit Shaka. Je reviens.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le couloir et alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenaient deux garçons. L'un avait une courte chevelure bleutée et des yeux bruns, l'autre arborait des cheveux gris couvrant ses yeux. Quelqu'un semblait se tenir derrière eux, mais Shaka n'en était pas sûr.

-Bonjour, dit-il poliment. Il me semble que vous vous êtes trompés de domicile.

-Non, non, affirmèrent les deux. Nous cherchons un certain Shaka.

-C'est moi.

-Tu es seul ici ?

Shaka se garda bien de signaler la présence de ses amis.

-Oui. Que voulez-v...

-Que tu es naïf, Shaka.

Un ricanement se fit entendre. L'indien n'avait pas halluciné, quelqu'un se cachait derrière les deux compères. Et c'était Angelo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Mais c'est bien simple mon ami. Finir ce que j'allais faire avant que cette fichue Saga n'intervienne.

-Ne m'approche pas.

Au salon, Milo, Camus et Shura commençaient à se demander ce que leur hôte faisait. On n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir.

-On devrait aller voir, lança Milo en se levant. Je trouve ça bizarre.

-Juste pour vérifier alors, répondit Camus. Si tout va bien, on le laisse en paix.

Les compères tombèrent en plein dans la scène qui se déroulait, à savoir Angelo ayant attrapé Shaka au col, entouré de deux gaillards que Milo identifia comme étant Eaque et Minos.

-Angelo !, s'écria Shura.

L'interpellé tourna la tête à cet appel, et en laissa retomber Shaka.

-Shura ?

-Angelo, laisse Shaka tranquille. T'as toujours pas compris que tu risquais gros ?

-M'en fous.

-Milo est là. Et je crois qu'il veut t'arracher la tête. Et vous deux, Eaque, Minos. Vous avez pas honte de venir tabasser une personne plus jeune que vous ?

Les deux compères ne daignèrent pas répliquer. Milo leur mit une droite chacun, les expulsa sur le palier et verrouilla la porte, ne laissant qu'Angelo chez Shaka. Une fois seuls avec lui, Milo commença à s'énerver.

-Toi ! Mais t'es pas bien ! C'est quoi ton problème avec Shaka ? Arrête de le tabasser, il t'a rien fait ! Tu peux pas être intelligent, une fois dans ta vie ?! Et ta soeur ? T'as pensé à ta soeur petit con ? Elle dirait quoi si elle le savait ?!

-Laisse ma soeur en dehors de ça, siffla Angelo. Je sais même pas où elle est.

-Milo, calme-toi.

-Oui mon Camus.

-Angelo, commença Camus plus calmement. Qu'y a t-il ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Es-tu jaloux de Shaka ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à des choses pareilles ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Je ne laisserai pas tomber tant que tu continueras à harceler Shaka.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit venant du palier. Shaka rouvrit la porte, et tomba sur M. Solo, son deuxième voisin, accompagné de ses fils, Hyôga et Isaac. Ils faisaient la leçon à Eaque et Minos, leur disant que ce n'était pas des façons de tambouriner aux portes d'entrée. M. Julian Solo, océanographe de profession, était gentil mais costaud, mine de rien. Il les jeta dans les escaliers comme des malpropres, salua Shaka et retourna chez lui.

Pas décontenancé pour un sou, Milo continua ses menaces:

-Tu te rends compte maintenant d'à quel point c'est dangereux de venir faire le con ici ? T'as vu le voisin, comme il a expédié les deux dehors, ben il suffit que Shaka le lui demande pour que tu prennes une bonne correction.

Shaka observait en silence. Il n'osait rien dire. Angelo partit sans demander son reste.

Silence gêné.

-Merci de m'avoir défendu, lança Shaka.

-Pas de quoi.

-Mais... J'ai remarqué quelque chose sur Angelo. Et c'est bizarre.

-Quoi donc ?, s'inquiéta Camus.

-Vous avez vu ses bras ? Ils étaient...

Shaka frotta le tranchant de sa main contre son poignet.

-Ils étaient quoi ?, demanda Milo qui n'avait pas saisi.

-Mutilés.

Shura remonta sa manche, laissant apparaître deux petites coupures précises.

-Comme ça ?

-Euh oui...

-Mais Shura, pourquoi as-tu...

-Il s'est taillé au cutter. Ou alors, ce sont ses imbéciles de parents qui lui ont fait ça.

-Shura, c'est quoi ça bordel !, s'écria Milo, à qui le concerné venait de mettre un vent magistral. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

-C'est rien, justifia t-il.

-Te fous pas de moi !, rugit Milo.

Pendant que Camus exhortait son petit ami au calme, Shaka reposa la question, mais plus gentiment.

-Un de mes proches est mort récemment. C'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Mais il y a quelque chose d'autant plus important, lâcha Camus.

-Comme ?

-Shaka, si ils viennent jusque chez toi pour essayer de te frapper, j'ai peur que cela finisse mal.

-Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que cela arrive !, claironna gaiement Milo. Ou au pire, reste chez toi un bout de temps et fais-leur croire qu'ils sont vraiment allés trop loin.

-Ce n'est pas loyal, Milo, siffla Shura.

-Ils ne le sont pas plus.

-Non, Milo. Je ne me laisserai pas faire par eux.

Milo soupira.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

Shaka acquiesça.

-A ton aise.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Angelo courait. Pour une fois, il avait eu peur. Il ne pensait pas que les amis de gueule d'ange seraient là. Sa semelle s'accrocha dans une fente du trottoir et il s'étala de tout son long, aux pieds d'une femme.

-Vous allez bien ?!

Une longue toison blonde apparut dans son champ de vision, et en relevant la tête il crut rêver. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent.

-Sh... Shaka ?

-Non, je ne suis pas Shaka, s'amusa la femme. Je suis sa mère. Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle. Repose-tois donc quelques minutes.

-Je... Merci madame, je vais bien.

Angelo se releva et repartit encore plus vite. La mère de Shaka... Il avait du mal à respirer, il serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulations et quelques sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos. Il arriva devant l'immeuble et ouvrit la porte.

Puis tout devint noir.

-Angelo, c'est t... Angelo, mon garçon ?

Un homme brun d'une cinquantaine d'années passait dans le couloir, et cet homme était M. Libra, le voisin. Aussi s'approcha t-il du garçon et tenta de le réveiller. Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, il décida d'emmener Angelo chez lui.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard...

Angelo ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un endroit qui ne lui semblait pas inconnu. Il vit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la pièce.

-Angelo ? T'es réveillé ?

-Shiryû ?, s'étonna Angelo. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Bah, t'as fait un malaise, et papy Dohkô t'a ramené à la maison.

-Ah, je vois. Merci pour tout Shiryû, tu remercieras papy Dohkô pour moi s'il te plaît ? Je dois y aller.

Angelo s'en fut prestement, ne laissant pas l'enfant lui répondre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut bande de gens ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Merci à Valyndra et sagadesgemeaux pour leurs gentilles reviews ! o^.^o**_

* * *

Angelo rentra chez lui, encore un peu titubant, en priant pour que ses parents ne soient pas là. Malheureusement pour lui, les chaussures de sa mère étaient dans l'entrée.

-Ma... Marcelina ?, croassa une voix depuis le salon. Tu es là ?

-Non maman... C'est Angelo. Je...

Angelo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience.

Shaka, qui avait laissé ses amis repartir, fut rejoint peu après par sa mère.

Un peu inquiète, elle lui raconta la rencontre avec un jeune garçon, qui l'avait prise pour lui. A la description physique que sa mère lui en fit, Shaka sentit ton sang se glacer dans ses veines. Angelo. Aucun doute possible.

-Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point... Il boitait, et il avait le visage abîmé. Tu vas bien Shaka ? Tu es pâle.

-Très... Très bien. C'est juste quelqu'un que je connais. J'espère qu'il va bien.

-Moi aussi...

Shaka s'enferma dans sa chambre, pensif. Angelo... Que lui voulait-il ? Il appela Saga, afin de savoir si un fait nouveau était parvenu à sa connaissance.

Une voix grave lui répondit.

 _Oui, allô ?_

 _Saga ?_

 _Non, Aiolos. C'est toi Shaka ? Que souhaites-tu ?_

 _Oui, c'est moi. J'ai besoin de parler à Saga._

 _Nous sommes à l'hôpital, je te la passe... Oui, Shaka ?_

 _Saga ? Que se passe t-il ?_

 _Nous sommes à l'hôpital, Kanon s'est battu avec un gaillard, Rhadatruc, je sais plus son nom exactement. Ils sont bien amochés, mais normalement c'est rien de grave._

 _Bon, j'espère qu'il ira bien. Tu as appris de nouvelles choses ?_

Saga soupira.

 _On se voit demain, je te raconterai._

 _Bien, bonne soirée Saga._

La communication coupa. Shaka serra les poings. Rhadamanthe, hein ? Milo et sa cousine Sonia se feraient un plaisir de s'occuper de son cas. Aiolia et Aiolos aussi, sûrement. Sans parler de Saga.

Rhadamanthe venait de se faire énormément d'ennemis.

Pendant ce temps, deux jeunes hommes se reposaient dans une chambre. Ils portaient de profondes entailles sur les bras, qui à première vue avaient semblé superficielles, mais s'étaient révélées infectées.

-Kanon ?

-Ouais.

-Désolé. C'est Matsumoto qui m'a envoyé. Sinon je te serais pas tombé dessus, t'es un brave gars.

-Mouais. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à suivre les ordres de ce petit péteux d'Angelo ?

-Je vis chez un membre de sa famille. Mes parents m'ont viré de la maison quand j'étais en seconde.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Rien. Disons... Qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec mes choix. Ils sont relativement intolérants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Kanon voyait parfaitement de quoi Rhadamanthe voulait parler.

-D'accord. Sinon tu sais quand est-ce qu'on sort ?

-On en a au moins pour deux jours.

Silence dans la chambre.

-Rhada ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu me racontes ?

-Y a pas grand-chose à raconter.

-S'il te plaît. Depuis la primaire que je t'ai pas vu, tu me dois bien ça !

Rhadamanthe raconta.

-Angelo !

-Merde... Il s'est passé quoi ?

Une gifle retentissante lui répondit.

-Tu as cru pouvoir m'inquiéter sale gosse ! Mais ton numéro ne marche pas, et n'a jamais marché !

Nouveau coup. Énervé bien qu'encore faible, Angelo stoppa le poing de sa mère, se releva et plaqua sa mère contre le mur.

-Tu l'attendais ?, feula t-il.

-Qui ?

-Ma soeur ! Et tu sais pourquoi elle est partie ? Elle en avait marre de vous. Marre des traitements que vous lui faisiez subir ! Et en plus de ça, tu empestes l'alcool. Et papa aussi.

Angelo ne put retenir plus longtemps sa mère, qui lui colla une gifle à décorner un boeuf.

\- Suffit ! Hors de ma vue !

Angelo partit gentiment s'enfermer dans une chambre. Il sortit une petite boîte de sous le lit, y fouilla un instant, puis en sortit... Un cutter. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se laissa pleurer, au pied du lit, la tête rejetée en arrière. Avec l'instrument tranchant, il tailla consciencieusement ses poignets, dessinant de fines lignes et laissant perler le sang. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses mollets. Une fois sa mutilation terminée, il désinfecta chacune des plaies, puis considéra longuement une corde posée sur le tapis. Après réflexion, il la rangea.

Sa mère, cette fois-ci ivre morte, entra pour lui faire subir sa colère injustifiée. Sous la pluie de coups, Angelo ferma les yeux, espérant des jours meilleurs.

Rhadamanthe soupira.

-Voilà toute l'histoire.

-J'en reviens pas, souffla Kanon. Tes parents t'ont mis à la porte parce que tu es _gay_? C'est si grave que ça ?

-Dans l'esprit de mes parents, oui.

-Et cette personne, tu l'aimes toujours ?

Rhadamanthe rougit brutalement. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient dans le noir, Kanon ne le voyait donc pas.

-Euh... Oui, bredouilla t-il.

L'autre ne posa pas plus de questions. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, Kanon avait compris que Rhada ne voulait pas en parler plus.

-Cette personne, c'est...

-Chut. Ne me dis rien.

-Si ! Tu dois savoir !

-Savoir quoi ? Que tu aimes Io ? Je le sais depuis qu'on est tous petits. A moins que cela ne soit Sorrento.

-Mais non ! Je...

Mû quant à lui, réfléchissait.

Angelo souffrait à cause de ses parents.

Shaka souffrait à cause d'Angelo.

La source de tout... M. et Mme Matsumoto.

Mû trottina jusqu'au bureau de son père, à l'autre bout de la maison. Shion Lhapka étant avocat, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose.

-Papa ? Tu es très occupé ?

-Non Mû, je t'écoute.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'un adulte risque si il maltraite un enfant ?

Shion haussa un point de vie, interloqué.

-Un de tes camarades se fait maltraiter ?

-Non ! C'est juste pour savoir.

-Eh bien, si la victime est encore en vie et ne garde pas d'infirmité pendant plus de huit jours ou autres séquelles, l'agresseur risque entre un et cinq ans de prison. A l'inverse de ces conditions, l'agresseur encourt 4 à 10 ans de prison, plus une amende.

-D'accord. Merci papa !

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui !

Mû disparut au détour du couloir. Shion reprit ses dossiers, perplexe.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey ! Bon, ça a pris un peu de temps, mais voilà le chapitre ! il est un tout tout tout petit peu plus long, et c'est un peu le fouillis xD La fin de l'histoire est proche...**_

 _ **Je voulais aussi remercier Mangaka2004 pour sa review ! Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise !**_

 _ **Enjoie !**_

* * *

-C'est l'heure des visites, vous pouvez aller voir Kanon, mademoiselle Saga.

La jeune fille remercia l'infirmière puis prit congé. Elle ouvrit la porte en trompettant joyeusement:

-Alors Kan' ? La fo- OH MON DIEU !

La pauvre Saga manqua de s'évanouir. Sur le lit d'hôpital, Kanon et Rhada-chose, qui... s'embrassaient ?

-WHAT THE F*CK ?

-Ah, c'est toi Saga !, s'écria Kanon, comme si de rien n'était, pendant que Rhada prenait une belle couleur rose.

-Kanon, tu, tu... Tu l'aimes ? Mais, il t'a agressé, et... Mais...

-Oui. Je l'aime, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. De plus...

-Je suis heureuse pour vous, le coupa Saga.

Saga le regarda, complètement sur les fesses, puis sortit de la chambre avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Elle referma la porte et partit. Oui, elle était heureuse pour son frère, mais... Rhadatruc ? Pourquoi lui ? Au final, Saga ne se posait pas trop de questions. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle faillit ne pas remarquer la personne qui lui faisait face, pâle, les cheveux en bataille et les traits tirés.

-Saga ?

-Camus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ma mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Arythmie. Elle est malade du cœur. Ça se passe bien, mais c'est quand même quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux.

-J'espère qu'elle ira mieux rapidement.

-Et toi Saga, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Kanon. Il va bien, mais il dort en ce moment.

-Bien.

Saga ne s'attarda pas plus et planta Camus au milieu du couloir. Ce dernier la regarda partir, puis retourna vers son père qui se rongeait les sangs au milieu des odeurs médicamenteuses.

-Camus est absent, monsieur.

-Merci Aiolia. Bien, le cours peut co... Angelo, vous vous sentez bien ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, le professeur d'histoire lui faisait face.

-Ça va, merci.

-Non, manifestement cela ne va pas bien.

-Je peux sortir quelques instants ?

-Oui. Shaka, vous l'accompagnez.

Une fois dehors, Angelo se laissa glisser le long du mur. Aphrodite qui passait dans le couloir les regarda étrangement. Shaka n'osa pas parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo plante ses yeux dans les siens. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, à se dévisager, dans les couloirs de l'école. Puis Angelo se redressa enfin. Il amorça un geste, comme pour attraper son camarade au cou. Shaka eut un mouvement de recul, mais finalement Angelo laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps.

-Désolé.

Shaka n'osa pas répondre. Cependant, il ne loupa pas la petite larme qui brillait au coin de l'oeil d'Angelo. Ce dernier finit par se redresser et rentrer dans la salle, l'autre sur les talons.

* * *

Shaka sortit paisiblement des cours. Il était convaincu qu'Angelo et les autres ne viendraient pas le voir.

-Shaka !, Le héla la voix d'Angelo. Viens, il faut que je te parle.

Le blond s'approcha de l'albinos qui faisait grise mine, un peu craintif mais assez confiant.

Erreur.

Angelo lui lança une claque. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui en mettre une deuxième, Shaka s'était souvenu des cours de défense de Milo. Il attrapa simplement le poignet de son agresseur. Agresseur qui le regarda dans les yeux. Il pleurait.

-Maintenant, tu vas cesser cela, souffla Shaka. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu fais.

Angelo dégagea son poignet et partit en courant. Mais Shaka ne comptait pas le laisser s'en aller si facilement. Il s'élança à sa poursuite, le suivant pendant une bonne quarantaine de minutes presque sans prendre de pauses. C'est qu'il était endurant. Il le voyait mais n'arrivait pas à le rattraper entièrement... Angelo finit par ralentir.

-Allo ?

-Bonsoir Mû, excuse-moi de te déranger à cette heure-ci...

-Mme Mahiato ? Ce n'est rien, que se passe t-il ?

-Tu sais où est Shaka ? Vous êtes sortis à six heures, non ? Il est près de sept heures et demie, il n'est toujours pas là ! Il ne répond pas à son téléphone...

-Je ne sais pas où il est, non. Je l'ai vu sortir, et c'est tout. Je suis désolé...

-Ne t'excuse pas Mû, ce n'est rien. Tu pourrais appeler tes autres camarades pour leur demander, s'il te plaît ? Je suis encore coincée au travail, c'est le voisin qui m'a dit qu'il n'était pas rentré...

-Je m'en occupe Madame.

-Merci Mû. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu le trouves.

Dès que la mère de Shaka eut coupé la communication, Mû composa le numéro de Shaka et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, aucune réponse. Il se décida à appeler Milo, puis Saga, puis Aiolia, puis Camus. Eux n'avaient pas vu le blond. Étrange, pensait le jeune homme aux cheveux parme, tout à fait étrange venant de Shaka. Et lui qui ne pouvait plus sortir à cette heure-ci... Merde.

Shaka profita du ralentissement d'Angelo pour lui sauter dessus et l'immobiliser. Ah, la rue était une impasse. Ils roulèrent tous les deux dans la poussière sur un petit mètre avant de s'immobiliser.

-Lâche-moi !, se débattit Angelo, qui n'osait pas frapper Shaka pour se dégager.

Ce dernier le fixa de son regard pur comme un ciel d'été.

-Non. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas maintenant. Quel est ton but ? Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Juste pour faire souffrir, ou serait-ce un appel au secours, pour que l'on te sorte de ta situation ?

Angelo le regarda tout bête. Des larmes commencèrent à brouiller son regard, et Shaka le sentit bien faible.

-Ma... Marcelina, hoqueta t-il, aggrippé à la chemise de Shaka comme un enfant.

Puis, il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se redressa lentement, regarda Shaka, et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

Le blond considéra les poignets de sa Némésis, horrifié. Lacéré de plaies fermées mais qu'il devinait fraîches, et Angelo qui approchait doucement sa lame de...

-NON !, Hurla Shaka en lui volant le cutter des mains. Mais tu es totalement cinglé !

-Laisse-moi me crever, grogna Angelo. Ça sert plus à rien.

Révolté, choqué au-delà des mots, Shaka releva d'un doigt le menton de son vis-à-vis, faisant appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas lui balancer son poing dans l'estomac.

-Angelo. Arrête. On va aller voir ta soeur. Et un psychologue. Et le juge. Et on va te sortir de ta famille.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de...

-Chut.

Décidément, Shaka était trop gentil. Il attira le visage d'Angelo contre lui et le laissa pleurer à loisir, tentant de rester brave malgré ses membres tremblants et son esprit lui hurlant de partir. Il réconfortait son bourreau après tout.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Angelo s'était calmé, et Shaka venait de comprendre qu'il était près de huit heures.

-Angelo... Il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

-Pas envie de tous les voir. Non...

-Viens à la maison alors.

-Non, je ne peux pas te faire ça ! Tu... Je ne peux pas abuser de toi comme ça ! Je ne peux pl-

-Allez, viens.

Shaka ressortit son téléphone de sa poche, constata que sa mère et ses amis l'avaient appelé un certain nombre de fois. Quand il arriva chez lui, sa mère était là, encore avec le manteau sur le dos. Trop soulagée pour lui crier après, elle l'interrogea simplement du regard quant au jeune homme qu'il soutenait.

-Mais je te connais ! Tu es le garçon que j'ai vu la dernière fois !

-Maman, c'est Angelo. Il y a de gros soucis avec ses parents, il a tenté de partir, j'ai voulu m'en empêcher.

Il s'abstint de parler du cutter. La blonde hochait la tête d'un air grave en regardant le jeune homme écorché de partout. Elle voyait bien de quels soucis son fils parlait.

-Bien Angelo. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici ce soir.

-Mais mes parents vont me chercher, et...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Je sais ce que je risque, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

Angelo baissa la tête. De toute évidence, elle ne savait rien... Elle ne savait pas qu'il était coupable des violences faites sur son fils. Il remercia. La mère de Shaka les fit manger puis les envoya dans la chambre de son fils.

-Tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit, et viens là que je te soigne un peu, et... Angelo ? Ça va ?

-Oui, mais... Tu ne peux pas faire tout ça, alors que j'ai toujours été horrible avec toi.

-Angelo. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Et quelque part, je comprends. Même si pour moi, ta raison n'est pas valable pour cautionner tes actes. Je t'en veux, Angelo. Je ne sais pas si je te pardonnerai. Mais tu as besoin d'aide, et je sais que les amis comme les tiens ne sont jamais vraiment là dans les moments difficiles.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Shaka désinfecta doucement le visage d'Angelo.

-Demain, ne viens pas en cours. Vas chez ta soeur, reste chez moi, ne reste pas là où tes parents peuvent te trouver. Vas peut-être même parler à un psychologue.

-Je... Merci Shaka.

-Je t'en prie. Allez, bonne nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey bande de gens !**_

 _ **J'en profite pour vous faire une annonce: Avec d'autres auteurs de fanfictions (notamment), nous avons fait un RP Saint Seiya sur Twitter ! C'est un RP parfois sérieux, mais parfois aussi très humoristique ! ^^ Nous ne sommes pas au complet, tout les personnages hors spin-off sont possibles. Mû, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, Saori, Shion et Marine sont déjà pris, ce serait bien d'en prendre d'autres.  
**_

 _ **Si ça vous intéresse, merci de me le signaler par MP ou dans les reviews !**_

 _ **(Pour information, mon Twitter est ryoka_nemuri)**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 9, un peu court, mais bon c'est dur pour moi en ce moment ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Angelo dormit mal. Quand il émergea, l'oeil entrouvert et brumeux, Shaka se préparait à aller à l'école. Il passait à côté de lui d'un pas léger.

-Bonjour Angelo. Bien dormi ?

-Salut. Pas trop mal... Et toi ?

-Ça allait. Bon, j'ai demandé à ma mère. Elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, elle veut bien te garder avec elle. Bien entendu, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je te donne cette possibilité.

-Merci pour tout.

-Au fait, Angelo.

-Oui.

-Ce soir, je t'emmènerai voir ta soeur.

-Ma soeur ? Tu sais où elle est ?

-Oui. Ce sera ce soir.

Le jeune homme se tut. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

-Bon, j'y vais. Je te redonnerai les cours en rentrant, bonne journée Angelo, bonne journée maman.

-Toi aussi Shaka, bon courage.

-Bonne journée Shaka !

-Merci.

Une fois que Shaka eut fermé la porte, Angelo se sentit mal à l'aise. La mère du blond, elle, ne l'était pas pour un sou, et essaya de commencer une conversation avec le jeune homme. Ce dernier prit beaucoup de plaisir à lui parler, c'était quelqu'un de sympathique.

À peine le blond eut-il passé la grille de l'établissement que plusieurs touffes de cheveux à coloration diverses se jetèrent sur lui.

-Shaka ! On s'inquiétait pour toi !

Mû, Camus, Milo, Shura et Aiolia venaient de le lâcher quand deux grands bisounours (car il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour désigner Saga et Aiolos finalement) lui arrivèrent dessus à leur tour.

-Shaka ! Où t'étais hier soir ? Ta mère a contacté tout le monde !

-J'étais chez mon oncle, qui pensait que ma mère était au courant.

-Bon.

Tous se mirent à discuter avec animation jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite arrive, le nez un peu bas et l'air inquiet.

-Excusez-moi tout le monde...

-Oui Aphro' ? Un souci ?, s'enquit Shura.

-Euh... Vous auriez vu Angelo ?

-Non, désolé, répondit Camus, son plus bel air de tueur glacial sur le visage.

-Oh, je vois... , fit Aphrodite en repartant. Tant pis.

Les autres regardèrent un peu bizarrement Camus, avant d'aller se ranger au son de la cloche.

-Eh, Milo, appela Shaka en se retournant dans le rang. Il faut que je-Mais ?! Je ne voulais pas déranger !

Milo redressa le nez. Il n'avait pas entendu Shaka, tout occupé qu'il était à embrasser son Camus rouge comme une pivoine devant la classe de littérature, sous le nez du père de ce dernier bien entendu. M. Deverseau, un peu gêné, les fit entrer en classe en fusillant Milo du regard.

* * *

-Et, Angelo ?

-Oui madame ?

-Shaka n'avait pas l'air bien ces derniers temps, est-ce que tu sais à quoi c'est dû ?

Angelo pâlit et garda le silence quelques minutes.

-Je... C'est ma faute madame.

-Pardon ?

-C'est... Je vous ai parlé de mes parents. Vous savez ce qu'ils me font. Je souffre. Et je me suis acharné sur lui. Je... Je sais que c'est horrible... Mais essayez de me comprendre... Je pensais que lui avait tout et pas moi... Je...

La blonde le dévisageait de son regard clair. Angelo expliqua absolument tout, sans cacher les horreurs qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire.

\- Tu pensais qu'il avait tout ?

-Oui...

-Alors dis-moi Angelo, si tu as déjà vu son père. Bien évidemment que tu ne l'as jamais vu, il est décédé.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

-Je suis désolé...

-J'aurais bien envie de te traîner en justice avec tes parents... Mais je n'en ferai rien. Je te demanderai autre chose, car j'estime que tu mérites d'être puni, mais pas à ce point au vu des circonstances. Bien entendu, ta sanction dépendra aussi de Shaka. Forcément, je t'en veux, et il doit t'en vouloir aussi.

-Je... M'excuse encore. Vous êtes tellement compréhensive malgré tout ce que j'ai fait...

-L'important Angelo, c'est que tu ai eu le courage de le dire. Aller voir la mère de la personne qu'on harcèle pour tout lui expliquer demande un courage que tout le monde ne possède pas.T'excuser ne changera pas vraiment les choses, mais cela montrera que tu regrettes.

-Merci...

C'est bien entendu à ce moment-là que Shaka débarqua, et commença par se poser des questions en voyant sa mère un peu pâle et Angelo en larmes. Une brève explication plus tard, le blond était au courant.

-Bon... Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça ? De plus Angelo, tu as été adorable aujourd'hui ! Il m'a aidé à nettoyer !

-Tu m'étonnes Angelo ! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des talents de ménagère !

-Ooooh... C'est bon, hein ...

Les deux blonds éclatèrent de rire.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, ils étaient devant chez la soeur d'Angelo. Oui, Marcelina. Angelo, les gestes tremblants et remplis d'appréhension, sonna. La jeune fille vint leur ouvrir.

-Oui ? Bons-

Son petit frère lui sauta au cou, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ! Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, les deux se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient laissé Shaka et sa mère sur le palier, juste devant eux, et qu'ils leur souriaient gentiment de leur air un peu bonasse.

-Euh... Pardon, entrez, hein.

-Non, non, leur répondit la mère de Shaka. Nous voyons bien que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. On repasse vous voir demain ?

-Euh, si possible, oui.

-Ah et aussi Marcelina, il faudrait que je vous parle demain.

-Bien sûr madame.

-C'est à propos de vos parents.

Les deux frères et soeurs quittèrent la petite famille sur ces paroles.


	10. Chapter 10

**_HEY !  
Désolée d'être passée sous silence sur cette fic pendant un petit moment... J'ai eu un peu de mal avec cette histoire ^^"  
Voilà voilà, je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews et vos encouragements et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Shaka et sa mère retournèrent chez Marcelina. La jeune fille les accueillit bien volontiers à entrer.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, madame ? , s'enquit Marcelina.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est à propos de vos parents, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Marcelina, tu as pu partir et te débrouiller, mais Angelo n'a pas pu suivre, et la maltraitance s'est aggravée pour lui, répondit la mère de Shaka. ...Et c'est devant la justice que cela se règlera.

-Je ne peux pas les traîner au tribunal sans preuves ou témoignages, objecta la jeune fille.  
-Il y a bien quelqu'un qui le sait.

Il y eut un silence.

-Je vais saisir la Justice. Peut être que le père de Mû pourra vous aider, il est avocat, lâcha la blonde. Shaka, je te charge de recueillir des témoignages.

-Oui. Angelo, tu viens avec moi ?, demanda Shaka.

Le jeune homme, les yeux un peu dans le vague, lui fit un petit hochement de la tête. Shaka le prit par le bras et les deux sortirent de l'immeuble, avec la ferme intention d'aller demander des témoignages aux autres. Les deux croisèrent d'abord Aiolia et Marine, qui ne savaient rien avant aujourd'hui. Les deux saluèrent le couple avant de se réengager dans les rues pleines de monde.  
-Shaka, je pense que nous devrions aller voir Shura ou Aphrodite. Ils savent quelques petites choses.

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement, et c'est au tournant qu'ils croisèrent Mû et Milo, accompagnés d'un Camus d'une paleur fantomatique.

-Salut Shaka, lança Milo, avant de remarquer Angelo. Sa mâchoire se crispa durement.

-Bonjour Milo, répondit l'interpellé. J'aurais besoin de vous pour recueillir quelques petits inform-

Le téléphone de Camus sonna, faisant atteindre à celui-ci un nouveau record de blancheur jamais égalé qui le fit partir en courant.

-Sa mère ne va pas mieux, lâcha Milo du bout des lèvres.

Shaka regarda la fuite de Camus d'un oeil triste, et pria silencieusement pour Kardia.

-Tu sais où habite Aphrodite ?

-Non, mais je sais où habite Shura, répondit Milo en haussant les épaules. La porte juste ici, dans le coin de la place. Lui doit le savoir.

-D'accord, merci Milo.

Le blond continua son chemin avec Angelo, jusqu'à la porte de l'espagnol. Shaka sonnna, un homme immense avec un fort accent étranger vint lui ouvrir.

-C'est por quoé ?

-Bonjour monsieur, répondit poliment Shaka. Shura est-il là ?

-Si, bièn sour. Shura !

Shura apparut rapidement à l'encadrement de la porte, puis regarda les deux garçons d'un drôle d'air avant de parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Euh... Tu sais pour les parents d'Angelo ?

-Je sais oui.

-Est-ce que tu as des témoignages ? Tu as déjà vu quelque chose se passer ?

Shura soupira.

-Et bien, quoi ?

-Mû est déjà passé me demander tout cela. Il sait tout

-J'en ai marre de me faire sans cesse rediriger vers d'autres personnes, grommela Shaka. Mais bon, nous irons voir Mû tout à l'heure. Merci pour tout Shura !

Shura n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Shaka s'étant déjà enfui en courant avec Angelo qui ne disait toujours rien.

* * *

Shaka sonna à une autre porte du coin, qui s'entrouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux verts portant des lunettes. Shion Lhapka.

-Bonjour Shaka. Tu cherches Mû ?

-Bonjour Monsieur. Oui, je cherche Mû s'il vous plaît.

-C'est à propos de l'affaire sur votre ami, Angelo ? Mû m'en a parlé.

-En effet, c'est à propos d'Angelo que voici.

Lhapka le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de les inviter à rentrer, assaillis par Mû en posant le pied sur le palier.

-Shakaaaa ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Oh, bonjour Angelo.

-Shura m'a dit que tu avais questionné autour de toi, je voulais connaître les témoignages que tu as pu amasser.

-Je n'en ai que quelques uns... Et bien petits.

Mû sortit un bloc-notes de sa poche et le présenta au blond.

-Je pense que ça suffira...

-Maintenant il faut demander à mon père. Lui donner tout ce qu'on a pu obtenir de tout le monde.

-Tu entends ça Angelo ?, sourit Sahaka. Tout va aller mieux à présent !

Angelo hocha la tête, l'air un peu morne. Shion fit son entrée, ses lunettes luisant dans la lumière.

-Et bien, les enfants, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Montrez-moi tous ces témoignages.

Mû lui tendit tout. Shion balaya les quelques fiches en un coup d'oeil, avant de relever la tête et fixer Angelo.

-Et toi mon garçon ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton témoignage. Ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Angelo raconta tout.

-Depuis qu'on est enfants, mes parents sont comme ça. Ils disaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas de nous, qu'on aurait pas dû naître... Ils nous ont toujours frappés, depuis qu'on est très jeunes, je devais avoir six ans... Marcelina, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, ça se passait rarement devant moi. Je le savais parce que je voyais des bleus. C'était surtout mon père qui la frappait en fait.

-Je vois. Est-ce que tu as des marques, des cicatrices ?

Angelo présenta simplement son bras, sur lequel on pouvait voir diverses traces de griffes ou de coups semblant avoir été répétés.

Shion se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et garda le silence quelques instants.

-La mère de Shaka saisira la Justice demain. Je serai ton avocat.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey !  
Voici le chapitre 11 !  
Bonne lecture ^^  
**_

* * *

Quelques jours après, le père d'Angelo remontait les escaliers, du courrier plein les mains.

-Iori, appela t-il. Une lettre du tribunal.

Sa femme se leva paresseusement, lui prit l'enveloppe des mains et l'ouvrit. En parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes avant de relever la tête vers son mari la dévisageant d'un air interrogateur.

-Le gamin, souffla t-elle. Impossible autrement.

-Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis ?, rétorqua la femme. Ce charmant bébé a dû se réfugier chez quelqu'un et porté plainte.

Monsieur Matsumoto soupira.

-Nous devons nous y rendre, de peur de prendre encore plus cher.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme sortit dehors afin d'allumer une cigarette. Il sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

-Bonjour, Tetsuya Matsumoto. Je suis convoqué avec ma femme dans trois jours pour un procès. Avant ce procès, je souhaite voir mon fils, Angelo Matsumoto. Bien. Merci à vous. Bien sûr. Bonne journée.

* * *

La mère de Shaka reçut un appel quelques minutes plus tard.

-Oui, bonjour. Mahiato Leiyaa à l'appareil. ... En effet, c'est moi qui ait porté plainte. ... Oui, je sais où se trouve Angelo. ... Mais c'est dangereux ! … Bien, je vais faire mon possible. ... Bonne journée.

Elle regarda son fils dans les yeux un moment avant de lui expliquer le problème :

-Les parents d'Angelo veulent le voir avant le procès.

En une heure, ils étaient chez Marcelina, qui accueillait déjà Shion et Mû.

-Bonjour Madame. Il y a un souci ? Entrez donc !

-Marcelina...

La jeune fille, soudainement inquiète, craignit le pire.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Vos parents veulent garder Angelo avant le procès.

-C'est légal de demander ça quand on va en justice pour maltraitances ?!, s'écria la jeune fille.

-Malheureusement oui, intervint Shion. Du moins si ils promettent de ne pas le toucher. Le procès est dans peu de temps... Je pense qu'Angelo peut faire l'effort. Dans tous les cas, il ne les reverra plus de sitôt.

-Et si ils ne viennent pas ?, s'inquiéta Mû.

-Ils viendront, le rassura son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Sinon ils ne demanderaient pas à voir leur fils.

-Et leur fille ? Ils ne veulent pas la voir ?

-Je ne sais pas mon fils. Je ne sais pas...

C'est ce moment qu'Angelo choisit pour revenir de la boulangerie.

-C'est moi ! Oh, il y a du monde...

-Bonjour Angelo !

Marcelina s'excusa rapidement avant de prendre son frère par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

-Angelo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Marcelina ?

-Tu vas devoir retourner chez papa et maman.

Le regard du jeune homme se durcit.

-Je n'irai pas.

-Tu dois y aller.

-Non !

Marcelina lui prit doucement les mains.

-Angelo... Juste pendant deux jours. Le temps que le procès commence. Ils ne te feront rien...

-Je sais ce qu'ils feront.

-Ils n'oseront pas. Ils ne feront rien et viendront au procès, ils auront trop peur de prendre plus cher. Tout ira bien... Juste deux jours, et après nous serons débarrassés d'eux pour de bon.

-Je vais le faire.

Marcelina essuya la petite larme dévalant la joue de son frère avant de lui sourire.

-Courage mon grand.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Milo attendait Camus qui était au chevet de sa mère, avec pour seule compagnie Dégel qui faisait craquer ses phalanges avec des bruits inquiétants.

-Gamin, finit par lancer le père de Camus avec son accent français. Tout se passe bien entre vous deux ?

-Et bien... Oui, répondit Milo. C'est juste que Camus est très inquiet en ce moment, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour le soutenir.

-Tu es prévenu gamin. Fais une seule, une seule chose de travers envers mon fils... Et ça se passera très mal.

-Bien monsieur. Je n'allais de toute manière rien lui faire...

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

Milo décida d'ignorer la dernière remarque de l'adulte à ses côtés.

* * *

-Los ?

-Voui ?

Saga se réinstalla plus confortablement dans les bras de son amoureux.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire à Kanon ?

-Que tu respectes son choix ? Que tu seras là pour lui en cas de problème ? Que tu l'aimes ?

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Saga.

-Tu as raison, une fois encore...

-Je t'aime Saga.

-Moi aussi je m'aime mon Rambo.

Aiolos la regarda bizarrement pendant qu'elle riait de sa bêtise en bon gros troll d'internet.

Détruit.

Elle avait détruit l'ambiance.

* * *

-Bon, il est l'heure de rentrer, annonça Shion en se levant. Marcelina, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

-Si vous pouviez emmener Angelo chez mes parents...

-Mais pas de soucis ! Je ramène tout le monde !

-Maman, demanda Shaka. Je peux emmener Angelo à pieds avec Mû ?

-Euh... Ce n'est pas loin ?

-À une quinzaine de minutes d'ici.

La mère de Shaka interrogea Shion du regard.

-Allez-y les enfants, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Rentrez tous les deux chez Shaka, on a une affaire à régler avant de rentrer.

Tout ce beau monde partit, laissant Marcelina seule.

Dans la voiture, Shion conduisait en silence, à côté de la mère de Shaka.

-Leiyaa ?, s'inquiéta l'avocat. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Viens, arrêtons-nous chez moi le temps que tu m'expliques.

Shion gara la voiture devant chez lui. Les deux entrèrent dans la maison. A peine la porte franchie, Leiyaa se mit à pleurer. Le père de Mû se retourna.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-J... J'aide un enfant qui a fait du mal à mon propre fils... Shaka gardera des marques... Toute sa vie... Cet enfant aussi...

Ne sachant que dire, Shion la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la calma un peu.

-Quand tout sera arrangé, on s'occupera de Shaka, c'est promis.

-Que Bouddha le protège, souffla Leiyaa.

Shion l'embrassa sur la tempe, l'apaisant de son mieux.


	12. Chapter 12

Une fois Mû et Shaka partis, Angelo resta un instant devant la porte. Il respira un grand coup et se décida finalement à entrer.

-C'est moi...

Sa mère le regarda entrer, sans avoir l'air plus énervée que ça. Malgré tout, Angelo avait très peur. Elle ne lui fera rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bonsoir Angelo. Tu tombes bien, on allait passer à table, lâcha doucement sa mère.

-Ah, bon. Où est papa ?

-Encore au boulot, ou avec ses amis, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

Bon, si son père n'était pas là... Peut-être que ce serait plus simple... Le jeune homme mangea avec sa mère dans un silence gêné. Rien ne bougeait dans la pièce, hormis la lumière vacillante de la lampe d'appoint posée près de lui. Il se risqua à regarder sa mère un instant : avec les cheveux détachés et cet air fatigué, elle semblait indéniablement plus gentille. Indéniablement plus belle et mélancolique aussi.

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que j'ai fait le mal ?

Elle se redressa pour dévisager son fils, et éluda la question après un moment de silence:

-Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir, Angelo.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... Si ton père te voit réveillé, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va se passer. Tu sais très bien que la folie va me reprendre. Vas au lit, verrouille ta chambre, et restes-y demain ou sors toute la journée, pour ne pas qu'il te croise. Tu comprends Angelo ? Il ne doit pas te croiser. Pas avant après-demain, au tribunal, là où tu seras hors de sa portée.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis monta dans sa chambre, comme sa mère le lui avait demandé. Sa mère, d'ailleurs... Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Aussi.. Douce, suppliante, fatiguée, nerveuse. Aussi humaine, en vérité. Peut-être parce qu'un procès lui faisait prendre conscience du mal qu'elle avait pu faire.

Angelo s'endormit assez rapidement, se sentant bizarrement en sécurité, à sa place.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme sortit très tôt sous le regard fuyant de sa mère. Il avait décidé de se rendre chez Aphrodite, après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Il passa devant le père Dohkô et le petit Shiryu, croisa dans la rue monsieur Albafica, le fleuriste du coin de la rue et discuta un bon moment avec la voisine d'Aphrodite, la grand-mère Seika, pour enfin aller toquer chez son ami. Le jeune homme l'accueillit avec joie, et Angelo lui exposa la situation. Il lui expliqua que ses parents allaient passer devant la justice, que Shaka, sa mère et ses amis avaient tout fait pour l'aider, et qu'il s'en voulait d'être la cible de tant d'attention alors qu'il n'était qu'un connard ayant harcelé Shaka. Aphrodite tenta de le rassurer de son mieux et de lui changer les idées, car son ami lui semblait bien trop sombre. Peut-être le fait d'être retourné chez ses parents ? Il ne savait pas, mais allait s'évertuer à faire sourire le jeune maltraité. La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée, il allait le faire sortir et l'obliger à rire.

Il allait l'emmener voir du monde. Shura, son frère Rodrigue, Sonia, les fils de l'océanographe, Hyôga et Isaak, la petite Shunrei pour faire jouer Angelo à la corde à sauter, pourquoi pas la cousine Shaina aussi... Il y avait du monde à aller voir, et la présence de toutes ces personnes lui rafraîchirait les pensées

Les deux passèrent une merveilleuse après-midi, durant laquelle Angelo put oublier ses problèmes. Enfin, les oublier quelques heures du moins.

* * *

Le soir même, Shaka, Mû, Leiyaa et Shion étaient chez ce dernier, faisant un dernier plan de guerre, s'assurant que tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire, quand est-ce qu'il fallait parler, que dire, comprendre le language que le juge utilisera, se rappeler du nom de toutes les personnes convoquées, s'assurer que tout le monde a compris qu'un mensonge, même bien placé, est une erreur.

-Au lit les garçons, annonça Shion de sa voix douce et posée. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

-J'espère qu'Angelo va bien..., s'inquiéta Mû.

-En cas de problème, il nous aurait prévenu, le rassura son camarade blond. Angelo ne se laissera plus faire, tu le sais bien.

-J'espère, en tous cas.

En montant les escaliers, les deux croisèrent la mère de Shaka qui redescendait, en tenue de nuit. Mû lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, qui firent pâlir la pauvre maman.

Une fois les deux garçons montés, Leiyaa fit son apparition dans le bureau de Shion, qui travaillait encore pour le procès du lendemain.

-Tu devrais t'arrêter pour ce soir, lâcha t-elle. Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit aux garçons d'aller au lit, car demain sera une dure journée ? Tu vas être fatigué demain, et tu t'uses les yeux à rester dans le noir comme ça.

Shion ferma son ordinateur, posa ses lunettes sur le meuble et se retourna vers la blonde.

-Je vais assez bien pour continuer... Enfin, il est vrai que je ferais mieux de dormir.

Il la fixa un instant, fronçant ses points de vie faisant office de sourcils.

-Mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Mû m'a avoué quelque chose en montant.

-Quoi donc ?, s'inquiéta le père.

-Shaka s'est encore charcuté la jambe, et... Je ne veux plus le voir comme ça. Il est déprimé et ça me tue. Je pense qu'il n'en peut plus de voir que l'on s'occupe de son bourreau, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

Shion passa une main sur la joue de la blonde, où une petite larme avait de nouveau perlé.

-Quand ce sera terminé, tout ira bien. Tout va bien se passer, pour Angelo comme pour Shaka.

Leiyaa se jeta sur lui tout en éclatant en sanglots, minée de voir son fils dans cet état.

* * *

-Je suis rentré, annonça Angelo.

-Te voilà enfin, toi.

Angelo pâlit d'un seul coup. Son père était là... Sa mère le regardait d'un air suppliant, semblant le prier de s'enfuir. Mais le jeune homme savait que son père allait crier, et que courir ne changerait rien. Avec un peu de chance, il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il ne le toucherait pas, il hurlerait juste, il lui ferait juste la morale, avant de le laisser simplement aller au lit. Visiblement, il avait bu ou n'était pas dans son état normal, du moins.

Son géniteur s'approcha de lui, menaçant.


	13. Chapter 13

**_ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DE LA VIOLENCE !_**

 ** _Et il fait 1400 mots. Je suis fière._**

* * *

Angelo reposait face contre terre, le souffle court.

Il avait vu sa mère se faire emmener, les bras passés dans des lanières et emmenée pour folie dangereuse suite à l'appel de son père.

Il avait compris que son père tentait de le cacher aux médecins qui étaient venus emmener sa mère.

Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait pu subir.

Tout.

Tous les coups qu'il lui avait infligé, sa mère qui avait vainement tenté de le retenir avant de se mettre à lui faire du mal elle aussi, prise par ses troubles mentaux.

Il avait conscience de toutes ses blessures: Ses bleus, son bras enflé, son arcade sourcilière explosée par la chaussure de son père, ses jambes douloureuses sur lesquelles un objet en verre avait été lancé, quelques coupures ouvertes, qu'elles soient de ses parents ou de lui, les mutilations sur son ventre, celles qu'il avait faites ici pour ne pas que les autres s'en rendent compte, sa lèvre coupée et son nez qui saignait...

Il restait ici, allongé sur le sol, saignant de partout, endolori, s'encourageant pour ne pas craquer, ne surtout pas s'endormir, se lever, se soigner. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Dans un élan de courage, il parvint finalement à se lever. Il tituba un peu, s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur son lit, et sortit d'en dessous du meuble une boîte contenant bandages, pommades, pansements et désinfectant. Angelo se soigna du mieux qu'il put, tentant d'apaiser autant que possible sa douleur physique.

Il regarda l'heure: Il était tard. Très tard. Combien de temps avait duré la baston ? Bonne question.

Mais ça, Angelo s'en foutait. Il ne voulait plus de ça, il ne savait pas s'il allait supporter cette douleur jusqu'au lendemain. Pourtant demain, procès. Donc libération.

Une étrange étincelle brilla dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'empare d'un crayon et d'un stylo, sûrement pour confier son ressenti...

Il regarda l'heure une dernière fois: Oui, il était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

* * *

Dans la matinée, Marcelina vint toquer chez ses parents, pour la première fois depuis de longues années. Son père lui ouvrit, mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur sa longue absence.

-Il faut aller réveiller, Angelo, c'est l'heure de se préparer pour le procès. Où est maman ?

-L'hôpital l'a emmenée hier, grogna le paternel. Crise de folie supérieure aux autres.

-Ah... Je vois... Et Angelo ? Il est réveillé ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

-Tu... Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

M. Matsumoto ne répondit pas, et Marcelina jeune fille savait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre:

-Angelo ? Tu es réveillé ? Ouvre la porte.

Marcelina baissa les yeux. Devant elle et la porte se trouvait un bout de papier qu'elle déplia soigneusement. Quatre ou cinq lignes tracées par la main d'Angelo:

 _"La vie est une fleur._

 _La mienne se ruine,_

 _Pétale par pétale._

 _Tel le Lotus qui se fane, me voilà noyé dans le crépuscule de mon âme._

 _La vie ne tient qu'à un Pétale de Lotus."_

Soudainement prise d'une vague inquiétude, Marcelina retoqua à la porte, et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, se décida à ouvrir. La première chose qu'elle vit fut des pieds. Tout s'enchaîna brusquement: sa vision se brouilla, ses jambes cessèrent de la porter et elle tomba au sol, en état de choc.

Son père ne la voyant pas redescendre avec son frère, décida de monter, et trouva sa fille effondrée à terre dans le couloir.

-Et bien Marcelina, que se passe t-...

Il devint livide en voyant ce que Marcelina avait vu.

-Mon Dieu... Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait à cet enfant ?

-TU LUI AS FAIT DU MAL !, hurla Marcelina en se redressant subitement, le visage inondé de larmes. QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'AVAIT FAIT CE PAUVRE GOSSE ?! RIEN DU TOUT ! REGARDE, REGARDE TON ŒUVRE ! TU ES FIER DE TOI SALOPARD ? CA TE REND HEUREUX DE VOIR UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?!

M. Matsumoto se laissa gifler par sa fille, sans réagir. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un authentique salopard, il se sentait comme le dernier des cons et c'était normal. Soudain, Marcelina se calma, et reprit d'une voix brisée:

-Enlève-le de là, s'il te plaît papa... Enlève-le.

Une demie-heure après, Marcelina avait appelé Shaka, Mû et leurs parents, et ces derniers arrivaient chez les Matsumoto.

-Miss, s'inquiéta directement Shion. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Angelo ?

Marcelina se remit à pleurer, et Shion dut la blottir contre lui pour obtenir un semblant de récit cohérent. La demoiselle était en état de profonde détresse, panique, angoisse, tristesse intense... Il ne saurait le dire.

-Angelo.. Il ... Mon Dieu... Il s'est... Il s'est... , bégayait Marcelina, qui n'arrivait pas à dire le mot sans pleurer encore plus fort.

Tout le monde avait compris le message, et tout le monde était en état de choc. Le père d'Angelo restait statique, livide, les yeux errants, semblant comprendre toute l'étendue des horreurs accomplies sur son propre enfant, sur la chair de sa chair qu'il prétendait ne pas aimer.

-"Tel le Lotus qui se fane, me voilà noyé dans le crépuscule de mon âme", murmurait-il inlassablement.

* * *

Shion s'occupa de tout, et après avoir réglé tous les problèmes, vérifié du coin de l'œil que Leiyaa allait bien, et avoir calmé quelque peu Marcelina, emmena tout son monde en voiture jusqu'au tribunal. Le procès sembla durer une éternité, l'avocat des Matsumoto ne parvenait pas à défendre ses clients. Shion intervenait, objectait, faisait témoigner, faisait tout son possible. Il semblait froid comme la mort dans sa robe noire, il était capable d'expliquer l'intégralité des faits sans y avoir assisté, uniquement avec tous les témoignages qu'il avait pu recueillir.

Les parents Matsumoto étaient inexcusables. Inexcusables et inexcusés. Le juge rendit son verdict.

La séance se termina sur une longue condamnation et une lourde amende pour coups et blessures, abus sur un mineur et maltraitance ayant entraîné un suicide, avec comme circonstances aggravantes un abus d'alcool.

Iori Matsumoto put sortir de l'hôpital où elle avait été enfermée la veille peu avant la fin du procès. Elle se rendit donc au tribunal, mais ne fut pas acceptée dans la salle, donc resta à attendre que cela se termine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sortir son mari, sa fille, un tas d'autres gens... Mais pas son fils.

Quand elle apprit l'action de son fils, une crise de larmes semblable à celle ayant touchée sa fille quelques heures plus tôt la submergea à son tour, incontrôlable, violente, nauséeuse, car elle venait de réaliser que son mari, son abus d'alcool à lui et sa folie à elle, avaient tué son fils, que c'était la vérité et qu'aucune action ou prière ne pourra changer cette fatalité. Angelo s'était évadé de ce monde, et rien ne pourra changer cet état de fait.

-Mon Dieu... Qu'ai-je fait... Rendez-moi mon fils, rendez-le moi, ramenez Angelo !, criait-elle, ses mains agitées de spasmes crispées sur le tissu de ses vêtements. Elle pleurait d'angoisse, de stress, de tristesse, de désespoir, comme les autres l'avaient fait, et comme ils continueront sûrement de le faire.

-Espèce d'immonde petite garce, cracha Marcelina en envoyant une gifle retentissante au visage de sa mère. C'est qu'après avoir compris qu'il ne reviendra pas que tu réagis... Mon pauvre frère... Pauvre Angelo dans cette famille de merde...

Shaka aussi pleurait. Tout était arrangé. Les parents seront incarcérés, ça ne se reproduira plus. Angelo s'était tué à quelques heures de la libération, ne pouvant plus supporter cette vie. Marcelina restera traumatisée par cette histoire, tout comme le blond et les principaux protagonistes de cette histoire.

* * *

-J'espère que tu seras heureux là où tu es, Angie, souffla Shaka, ses magnifiques yeux azurés débordants de larmes.

-Oui Angie, susurra Marcelina à ses côtés. Sois heureux loin de ce monde horrible qui ne t'a pas permis une belle existence.

Shaka se rapprocha de Marcelina, qui se tenait devant la dernière demeure de son frère.

La jeune fille ne put plus rien supporter; elle sentit la révolte et le dégoût envahir ses poumons, sa poitrine et ses cordes vocales.

Elle hurla toute sa rage, son désespoir et son désarroi.

Angie reposera en paix. Et le monde sera plus beau en sa mémoire.

 _Fin._


	14. Remerciements

**Voilà.**

 **C'est la fin d'Un Pétale de Lotus.**

 **Je sais que 13 chapitres, c'est peu pour faire des remerciements, mais je trouve ça important.**

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant laissé des commentaires sur cette fic. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte d'à quel point vos petits mots ont pu me motiver. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur.**

 **Je ne sais pas non plus si la fin de cette histoire vous a plu... Cette histoire est, en partie, tirée d'expériences que j'ai pu vivre (harcèlemet scolaire sévère) . C'était une chose importante pour moi, il faut savoir que toutes les choses décrites dans ma fic sont des choses qui existent et qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. Ce sont des choses qu'il faut dénoncer. On le dit souvent mais pas assez, les gens ne semblent pas se rendre compte de la gravité que cela peut avoir, d'où la triste fin de cette fic.**

 **Et surtout... Surtout... Je tiens à remercier tous les membres du RP Twitter Saint Seiya, sans qui cette histoire aurait sûrement été abandonnée. Mentions spéciales à kanondesgemeaux, Yuna Hyakuya, Nyxiera, Mira-chan, Wolf759, ainsi qu'à Valyndra et à Aquarius Gold Saint, mon bêta-lecteur. Je pense que ces deux derniers auteurs sont ceux m'ayant le plus aidée et soutenue pour cette fic.**

 **Si vous me lisez les amis, je tiens à dire que je vous aime. Tellement fort. C'en est à pleurer. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur et la réussite du monde, et je vous fais de gros bisous.**

 **A bientôt pour une autre fic, ami lecteur ou ami tout court.**

 **R. Nemuri.**


End file.
